


[伏八/猿美]Sleeping Beauty

by willow_kyougetsu



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:34:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26101999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willow_kyougetsu/pseuds/willow_kyougetsu
Summary: 雷點：前設定為mob八田
Relationships: Fushimi Saruhiko/Yata Misaki
Kudos: 8





	[伏八/猿美]Sleeping Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> 事隔多年，本來只是想尋回當年看K時伏八相愛相殺的開心回憶(咦咦咦——  
> 沒想到會在看到有mob八田的H漫 (喂等等  
> 看著八田可憐又可愛的姿態，令本人的心為之一振，瞬間有了碼文的衝動(搞毛啊  
> 至於說吃糧為何會跑去看H的細節就不要提了←_←

「大家都忙得不可開交，就你一個有心情呼呼大睡，真不愧是吠舞羅的先鋒『小』隊長。」伏見骨節分明的手指繞了繞八田鬢邊的短髮，說話尖酸的他偏偏臉上露出的關切神情。

他心裡清楚，現在他首要做的就是把人帶到醫院，向上司宗像和淺島報告這次那幫專瞄準年輕男性的強姦犯的目標和受害人是誰，然後找Scepter4負責輔導心理的人向對方問話，盡早找出那幫人渣的下落。

——只要對象不是美咲的話。

……可是怎麼會是他？這個蠢到不行、做事全靠打架和氣勢的矮豆丁，平日不是跟鎌本那個胖子一起行動嗎？怎麼這回就落單呢？怎麼這回連打架都不會，任人魚肉到這個地步？！

伏見怎也想不到，當時按著情報追至廢棄場時，居賒遇到神志不清的八田，不僅手腳都被鎖著，就連衣物幾乎被扯破，更不用說他滿身的精斑。

雖然他顧不上處理發狂和暴戾的情緒，已經立即把八田帶回兩人曾經居住的單位，想要趁對方依然昏迷的狀態為他清洗所有痕跡，但是八田止不住顫抖的身體，還有一聲聲「阿猿（SARU）」的叫喚，讓伏見內心曾一度被壓制的野獸的叫囂幾乎要破牢而出，不想也不能再次傷害對方的他，只能紅著眼眶抱著八田，一次又一次念著「美咲，我在」，一直到對方把身心都交予自己，徹底睡下去。

伏見藏在鏡片後的雙眼滿是陰騺，手指的力度也不自覺地加大，當注意床上的八田側向一邊、兩眉緊皺的樣子，他立馬便收回手，不過望見對方舒開眉目，他又忍不住伸手撫著八田的臉頰。

「阿猿……」

聽著八田的呢喃，伏見俯下身，輕輕在他額頭吻了吻。

「沒事兒，你醒過來的時候，一切都會結束。」

他絕不會放過任何一個人。


End file.
